Making it a Contest Would Probably Kill Her
by hellsespada1
Summary: What's a kingdom without a happy queen? And what's the point of being a ruler if you can't take a day off? Naturally, Sora and Shiro have no trouble doing just that and Steph might be surprised to discover the role she'll play in it. Content warnings inside.


**A/N: Hello readers! I'm back and I have some explaining to do. I know I've been promising a new NanoFate piece (which of course you will get), but I looked at my back log and realised that I started this one back when the anime was still airing. Yeah… every NanoFate idea I get takes a sledge hammer to my to do list. That doesn't really seem fair, so I instead made this one my top priority. Especially when I noticed a shortage of sexy fiction for this excellent show. That being said, it turned into a long one and contains:**

**Warnings: Threesome, incest, yuri, loli, and anal**

**So if you're into all that, great! If not, I don't want to hear any complaints. You've had your fair warning. After watching this show I finally found myself with an OT3 because Blank x Steph just seemed adorable to me and as such, this is the first threesome I've been able to post on here so I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own No Game No Life, but will be really upset if there's no season two.**

* * *

**Making it a Contest Would Probably Kill Her**

"I can't believe those two! Oh but of course I can... they've been dodging as much work as they can since their coronation a week ago!"

The russet who was talking to herself stormed through the castle halls in her usual maid dress that she had been forced to wear since she became the kings' slave. She didn't completely hate it, at the very least she was happy to be rid of the dog accessories and wearing her panties once more. Coming loudly to a halt in front of the giant gilded doors of the royal bedroom, she threw them open and shouted into the room.

"SORA! SHIRO! I've been looking for you two for...!"

"Over an hour." Sora's voice floated out from the blanketed pile lying on the bed in the low light of the room.

"Eh? Yes. How'd you know that?" Stephanie's rage was momentarily replaced by curiosity.

Sora ran a hand through his messy hair and yawned loudly as he stirred from his confinement. "Huuuuuaaaahhhnnn! Eh? It's simple of course. Given this castle's area and the number of rooms in it, we calculated that's about how long it would take you to check our room, all the other rooms that contain beds, and even every couch before coming to look here; the one place we said we wouldn't be."

"And why are you here in the first place if you said you wouldn't be?!" She fumed.

"Didn't I just tell you? It bought us an extra hour."

"For sleep..." Shiro agreed drowsily.

"You two are something else..." Stephanie sighed, a sweat drop adorning her head as she hung it in defeat.

"Anyway," Sora sunk back onto the mattress. "You should join us."

"I should join you?!"

"Great idea!" He clapped his hands together above his chest. "Unless we need to play you into it..."

"You mean _force_ me!" But reluctantly she sat on the edge of the giant bed. "What do you want anyway?"

"Steph!" Sora sat bolt upright and thrust a finger at her. "You need..."

"A break." Shiro chimed in, sitting up.

Stephanie sat still as a statue, twitching eye glaring at his outstretched hand.

"I don't wanna hear that... from the two that are RUNNING ME RAGGED! And what would you know about being overworked?! You've been dodging every job you can!"

Sora was unfazed by her outburst, his mouth even turning into a wry smile. "As the ones most prominently doing nothing, we're the absolute authority in knowing when someone is doing too much."

"Un." Shiro nodded twice in agreement.

Steph threw herself face down into the covers and screamed. "That doesn't make any sense!"

Sora threw up his hands in an unconcerned shrug. "Steph is a Steph after all. We did prove the other day that you aren't very good at understanding rules, right Shiro?"

"We did."

She turned her head enough to look at them both. "All you did was cheat me out of my clothes and publicly humiliate me!"

"It wasn't cheating." Sora's tone and expression had gone completely serious. He crossed his arms and legs as he steadily held her gaze with his blood red eyes. "We were teaching a lesson. The best players know what it will take to win, even before their opponent knows they're playing. The player who knows all the rules is the inevitable winner from the beginning. That's how this world works."

Her eyes dropped from his gaze to the covers as she moped. "But still… I'm not some pet to teach lessons to like that..."

"But you made such an amazing Warbeast!" The elder king proclaimed with something mischievous in his eyes.

"Wa wa." Shiro agreed, placing her hands upon her head like ears and twitching one cutely.

"Geeeeeeez!" She sat up on her knees and glared at them both. "I'm _not_ a pet! You can treat Jibril like that all you want, but I'm not just your servant!" Her huffing and puffing stopped abruptly when she realised something. "Hey, where is Jibril anyway? Shouldn't she be bothering you by now?"

"Ah yeah, I put her in charge of your duties for the day." He answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It's your day off after all."

The russet's legs slipped out from under her as she sank down into the covers. "If you've planned it out like this, there really isn't any escaping it, is there...?"

Shiro started patting her head in consolation. "No."

"Don't say it like that..." The raven-haired king sounded hurt. "This is a reward."

"A reward?" Steph upturned her chin again and moaned against her will when Shiro scratched behind her ear. She turned red, but couldn't bring herself to reject the treatment. She was enjoying it, if only a little.

"That's right." He continued. "It's thanks to Steph that our policies were put into effect so smoothly. Even if we could manage to force it, Shiro and I just aren't good with people like that. So we decided you deserve a reward."

"But..." Steph sank away from Shiro's hand. "I really don't wanna be just a pet..." Her mood was more dejected than defiant.

"Lover." Shiro chirped, cupping Steph's chin.

"That's right. You're not our pet, you're our lover, aren't you?" The two kings nodded in unison.

"Eh?" The girl's sapphire eyes clouded with confusion. "I'm _your_ lover." She gestured at Sora. "I mean, I'm n...not your _lover_! B...but you were the one who said 'Fall in love with me' so..."

"Ah, but that's the thing. Who does _me_ imply? Who exactly _am_ I?"

"...ehhhhhhh?"

"If you ask just about anybody who they are, they'll tell you their name. To a genius, like myself or Shiro, that's boring as well as inaccurate." The raven haired king leaned back on the bed, holding himself up with his arms as he gazed at the emptiness of the ceiling high above. "A name identifies you, but it can't define you. It can't reflect actions or ambitions. It's just a word. The word Sora is as empty as they come. You can use it to call me, but it has little bearing over who I am." He rose up and wrapped an arm around Shiro. "The two of us form Blank together. I'm every bit a part of her as I am myself, and vice versa. Isn't that right, Shiro?"

"Hai, nii!" She snuggled into the warmth of his side.

Sora nodded once and looked back at Steph. "So if you were to ask..."

"J...just who are you?"

"I am Blank." The siblings answered in unison.

Wide-eyed, Steph gazed at the duo. "But... I don't understand. What does that have to do with...?"

"The pledges are absolute, but... there's a bit of leeway, as I've just demonstrated. As per our agreement, it's Blank you fell in love with. Well... let me make this as simple as possible." He positioned Shiro between Steph and himself. "Go on, kiss her! We all know you want to..."

Involuntarily, Steph began to lean towards the little girl kneeling in front of her. 'T...this is ridiculous! I'm not into girls! There's absolutely no way I'd ever want to kiss Shiro! With her long, white hair, her beautiful burgundy eyes, and those... soft looking lips... Wha?! Did I just think that?! How did he...?!'

*chu*

Before she realised it, Steph had closed the distance between them until their lips connected, soft flesh giving way to bring them flush against each other. It was unusual, but not unpleasant so Steph reacted in the only way she could think to; by closing her eyes and sticking out her tongue.

Shiro was quick to invite the muscle into her mouth and even Steph's mild attempt at dominance was turned on its head as the white-haired king seized her tongue between her teeth, teasing and pulling it until the russet was forced to pull away, gasping for air.

Her arms steadied her as she breathed. Her mouth moved, but no words came out. "See? You enjoyed it after all." The raven-haired king observed. "Do you believe me now, Steph? You can't say no to either of us." He brushed the hair from his eyes and gazed at her with his coolest look. "Now maybe you... Wha?! Why are you crying?!" He recoiled.

The russet had started sniffling and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Nii!"

"Y-yes!?"

"You're too cruel. That was Steph's first kiss." Shiro announced.

"Ehhhhh?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" He aimed at the weeping russet.

"B...because I didn't think you'd... *sniff* make me...!"

"WHA?! It's not like I forced you, you know?! B...besides, shouldn't you be happy it wasn't me?! You detest me anyway!"

"That's not true!" Steph pounded her fists on the comforter. "You drive me crazy, you're one of the least considerate people I've ever met! But I lo... well it's not like I hate you!" She started turning red as she spoke.

"That doesn't explain anything!" Sora snapped.

"Tsundere-chan." Shiro addressed the older girl by sticking her head over the russet's shoulder from where she had snuck behind her.

"Wha...?" Steph attempted to look at the girl whose cheek was pressed against hers.

"Just kiss him." And with that, Shiro gave Steph a mighty shove straight into her brother.

With a good deal of surprise, the girl landed atop the raven haired boy with her face smooshed against his. He stared wide-eyed up at the girl for a moment before she saw the shining red globes of his eyes glint in a way that she could tell he was smiling. She immediately melted into their kiss and into his chest as his arms closed tightly over her back. Steph let her sapphire eyes drift shut and Sora did the same, noting his sister giving him a thumbs up out of the corner of his eye.

They didn't kiss for long because Steph finally pulled away for air and buried her face in his chest at the way he had smiled at her. Something about her fully flushed features and her obvious embarrassment made him chuckle warmly and pat the top of her head.

"I don't think I've ever really told you how cute you are, Steph." He stroked her short locks affectionately.

"Sora..." She peered up into his face from the fabric of his shirt and her expression sank at the sound of Shiro snapping a picture from the side. "What do you expect me to do in this situation...?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Is there something wrong? Well, I mean, I realise you could find someone more impressive than myself..."

"No!" She sat up on his waist, arms resting on his chest. "With Shiro being right here! What will you do about her if this gets 18+!?"

The raven-haired king stared at her, not understanding. "...she'll join?"

"Hai." The white-haired king calmly put the phone back on the bedside table.

"EHHH?! You can't be serious!" She pounded her fists into his chest in her outburst.

"Of course we're serious. Ow, that hurt..." He rubbed at his chest.

"Ah, sorry... No! I mean...! What?!" She clenched his shirt tightly, hardly knowing what to think.

Gently, Sora and Shiro each unclenched one of her hands, took them into their own, and held them soothingly.

Sora gave her another smile. "What's wrong, Steph?"

"Don't you want to make love with us?" Shiro finished the thought.

"No... I mean... Maybe? I-I've never done it before, but that's not the issue! Aren't you two...? I mean, how could you...?"

Understanding lit up in the siblings' eyes and Sora motioned for the russet to move off him, Shiro taking her place in his lap as he sat up. "Like this." He directed at Steph before turning towards the younger girl.

"Oh, my sister! I had no idea such a cute, beautiful girl was so close to me this whole time. My blindness makes me want to gouge out my eyes."

"No, nii, we're siblings. We can't do this..." The young girl turned her head away in feigned denial.

"I don't care anymore! My darling Shiro, you mean the world to me!" Sora took her chin in hand and guided their eyes to meet, twin pairs of rubies locked together. "If you'd truly spurn my advance, then do so now and forcefully!" He inched closer until his last words were spoken with his lips softly caressing hers. "But if you love your brother the way he loves you, then..."

"I _do_ love you, nii!" She closed the distance.

There was no time wasted in sharing tongues between the two, the muscles dancing back and forth between the siblings mouths as though it were natural. They went on this way for longer than Steph could believe. She sat agape watching the scene, an unfamiliar urge growing inside her at the sight. When at last they broke apart, it was with an audible gasp and a strand of saliva as proof of the act.

"Just like that." Shiro said to the awestruck russet.

"Wow..." Steph felt tingly just from watching. "It... really doesn't bother you?"

"In honesty, we're not blood-related siblings. But even if we were, I wouldn't be ashamed to love her just the same." He tousled her hair just like any older brother would and she hummed happily. "If a love is genuine and strong, why should it matter who it's between?"

"Love is a bond of strength, not one to be hidden or regretted." Even in her cute, soft tone, she sounded completely serious.

Steph watched in surprise again as they burst into a small cheer over their little speech, clapping their hands together.

"That's number 23 off our bucket list, sis! We actually got to say it!"

"Good job, nii!"

"And besides!" Sora spoke with an air of finality. "Neither of us could function if she left the room, so we shall be your lover together. Alright?"

Steph looked back and forth between the two of them before smiling, a dark blush adorning her cheeks.

"Alright... It's... certainly not what I had expected for myself, b...but I do love both of you. So, why should it matter, right?"

"Right. We love you, Steph. So come to us." Shiro stood on the bed and turned round as she spoke, taking a seat in Steph's lap after she had sat in Sora's. The white-haired king wrapped her arms around their queen's neck and the raven-haired king did the same to her waist.

Steph hugged the pair of siblings and stuck her head just under Shiro's chin. "But I'm... still nervous about this. After all, it's my..."

Sora rubbed her back soothingly. "Hey, don't worry, Steph. This is a first for all of us. But if you're really that worried, you can lead."

"Ah well, I-I wouldn't mind kissing a little longer." She looked back and forth between her two kings. "But which..."

The siblings solved the issue for her. From her elevated position, Shiro was nearly at the same height as Sora. With a quick adjustment, he shifted over her shoulder and pressed their cheeks together, his sister pulling their lover forward by the neck to complete their three-sided kiss. Steph found two tongues caressing her lips and eagerly allowed them into her mouth. Her eyes were shut tight as an erotic battle was fought in her mouth, her wet muscle caught between each of the kings warring to claim it. But they were far better at holding their breath than she was and her face began to turn a soft red as she panted, finally biting both their tongues to plea for mercy. She gasped as they drew away.

"It's... too much...! B...but it's s...o good..." She slumped on their shoulders to catch her breath.

"We were smart to abandon our original plan, nii." Shiro said.

"Yes. As we suspected, making it a contest would probably kill her."

"A... contest...?" The russet breathed a bit heavily.

"That's right. Originally we had somewhat of a personal dispute over which of us would be better suited to pleasing you. Naturally, we thought to settle that with a contest, but well... you've seen how those end between us." The raven-haired king gave a shrug at that thought.

Steph was almost afraid to ask what was on her mind, thinking back to the 3 day battle for king that had ended in a tie. "Wha... what would the game have been...?"

This time Shiro answered. "Well we couldn't just compete to see who could make you cum the most so we thought about maybe the fastest or the hardest, but both are difficult to gauge in their own way."

"Right, right. And we'd hafta use our standard 'two consecutive wins rule' of course." Sora concluded with a nod.

Meanwhile, their queen had become wide eyed and white faced, clutching them both tightly. "Please, no. I'd die... I'd really die from that!" But despite her protests, she felt a tingling between her legs just from the thought.

"Of course we won't!" He assured the russet, making sure his sister wasn't being suffocated in her cleavage. She seemed perfectly content with it though. "In any case, we decided we'd simply share you equally. Take turns at various things." At this point, the boy leaned back on his hands and watched the two girls cuddle in his lap.

"Various things? Umm... where exactly do we start?" Steph was still sheepishly avoiding his eyes, but she stroked Shiro's back affectionately.

Sora looked somewhat uncertain for the first time. "Err... well, we're all fairly knew to this, but you're undoubtedly the most reserved so we thought it best to let you lead."

"Eh?! Lead two siblings to have sex with me!? I can't! That's way too embarrassing!" She wailed, flushing a deep scarlet.

"Shiro?" Sora leaned towards the little girl as she pulled back from Steph's pillowy bust.

"Plus 10,000 cute points."

Her brother nodded his approval. "Shall we continue where you've started?"

"Hai, nii."

"Right or left?" He asked, hoisting her off of their laps.

"Left."

"Right then!" He plopped her onto the mattress at his side and shoved Steph straight onto her back.

Both siblings straddled one of the girl's legs and had a hand on either side of her top before she even knew what was happening.

"Kyaaa! W-wha?!"

The two kings spoke in unison. "Don't worry! Blank will take care of you!" With that, they gave a tug and let her breasts spring free. They bounced about as they were released, settling into a rhythmic jiggle that matched her breathing.

"As expected of Steph, they have such a nice weight to them." Sora had cupped his hand underneath the right one and bounced it several times.

"They're even more soft touching them directly..." Shiro marveled at the way her little hand sunk into the flesh and shortly pressed her cheek into it as well. "I wish mine would grow..." She mumbled, snuggling against the russet.

Steph was trying to maintain her composure and not let little gasps slip past her lips, but she forgot the situation for a moment when she felt the little girl nuzzling against her.

"Don't worry Shiro, I'm sure yours will grow soon." She petted the white-haired king's head gently. "Shiro? Ahhn! Shiro!"

With her face buried in the russet's breast, she opened her mouth, clamped it shut over her nipple, and quickly flipped the nub with her tongue.

"Heh, looks like Shiro's eager to get to the fun. I hope you don't mind..."

Without really waiting for a response, Sora wrapped his lips around Steph's unattended nipple and began to flick and play with it just as his sister was doing. Their queen released a series of adorable moans as her breasts were skillfully double-teamed.

"Hah! N...no...! Even though it's just my breasts... it feels so good!" Her fingers were tangled in locks of ebony and ivory, pushing each head closer to her chest, clearly encouraging the bite she received from them simultaneously. "Sora... Shiro! I think I'll really get addicted to this... aaaaahhhhn!" She cried out as both her nipples were pulled with their teeth.

Shiro returned to teasing with her fingers and met the girl's slightly unfocused, sapphire eyes. "Addicted already? But we only just started. Steph is so cute."

"Indeed, my sister. And what was that about, 'just your breasts?' Do you usually do more...?" The boy asked, his interest piqued. Both he and the little girl carried on their ministrations as they spoke to her.

"Do you masturbate, Steph?" Shiro asked calmly. She reached between the girl's spread legs and touched her moist panties beneath her skirt. "This sort of reaction seems to show that you're used to it."

Steph flushed another deep shade of scarlet, but nonetheless fought hard against her embarrassment. It was only going to get worse from here on out, she told herself.

"O-only... a little..." She mumbled quietly.

"How about you show us?"

"Wha?! You... you really wanna see something like that? I'm sure it wouldn't be very exciting..." She told him, her expression rather sullen.

"Hey, now! None of that!" Sora reprimanded, twisting her nipple. "Since it's Steph, of course it'll be sexy. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Nyyyyyaaaaaaa! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just don't pull it like thaaaat! I...if I have to, then... I'll do it!"

"What do you think, sis? Should she give us a little demonstration?"

"Hai. It'll be super healthy."

"That settles it then." The two siblings moved off of her legs and sat back on the bed together, giving her space. "Go ahead. Or would you like some motivation?"

The raven-haired king removed his shirt at that, giving Steph a good view of his oddly well sculpted abs. He wasn't particularly muscular, nor at all fat, just slim and admittedly easy on the eyes.

"Maybe even this." Shiro added, lifting the skirt of her sailor uniform to expose her blue shimappan.

Deciding that there was no avoiding it, Steph wriggled out of her top and discarded it, falling onto her back so that she could see them by turning her head to the side. "Mou, you two are so cruel... asking me to do this..."

She looked back and forth between the two of them, focusing there in an attempt to forget what her hands had started doing. Her right had lifted her skirt out of the way and her left had returned to tending her breasts. Fingers rubbing at her panties in bashful circles at first, she grew more bold as she watched the effect her show was having on her two lovers. By the time her panties were pushed aside to allow two digits to thrust into her pussy, the siblings were a captive audience. Steph could see the signs that the pair of them were becoming flustered. Sora fought it well, but Shiro's hand had just made it to her own moistening panties. The russet broke their trance when she called out to them in her breathy voice, not even trying to control it.

"Hey... it's lonely, ahn, doing this by my...SELF! Sh-shiro... do you want me to... help you out...?" Her half-lidded eyes were more erotic than she knew.

The little girl stirred quickly, but hesitated a moment. "Ah, but... nii?" She looked up at her brother and he gave her a warm smile.

"It's alright, sis. You get started. I'd actually like to watch a little more."

The white-haired king crawled forward and knelt beside her queen's face. "I don't want to interrupt your own fun, Steph. So, would you...?"

The older girl caught her meaning quickly. "Yeah, it's fine. I haven't before, though, so I may not be any good."

Shiro carefully swung her knee over Steph's head and gently brought herself down onto the girl's mouth. The russet gave her an inquisitive look when she didn't move her panties, but Shiro reassured her. "Starting like this is fine."

Steph slid her tongue over the fabric. Just as she thought, it was damp to the touch; or taste, as it was in this instance. And that taste intrigued her. Steph had figured that licking fabric wouldn't be very appetizing, and for good reason, but to her surprise, there was a faint taste there. It wasn't a bad one. It was... she couldn't really tell what it was. Not even thinking about the little girl's pleasure, she thoughtfully licked away at her panties. She licked and licked some more, until the little girl was breathing hard and a tiny bump rose under the fabric. And upon licking it, Shiro gasped and the taste grew stronger. Steph knew it now. It was like the sweet taste that came from their kiss. Shiro's taste.

From between the russet's legs, Sora watched her plunge four fingers inside herself.

"Nii! Steph is... so rough!" Shiro was gasping, but her tone was clearly one of enjoyment.

"Yeah. She looks like she's enjoying herself."

"Shiro! It's no good like this. I want to taste you Shiro..." She peered up towards the girl as best as she could.

"She seems eager, nii."

"Well... I'm about at my limit too." Having shed his pants and boxers, he crawled forward, lifting Steph's legs onto his so he could tap his hardened member on her buried hand. "What do you say, Steph?"

"Ah, wait! Don't!" She called to him.

"That against it, eh?"

"No! It's not that at all! I umm... I want to watch..." They called past the white-haired girl, not able to see each other through her.

"Steph is really lewd, nii."

"Heh. Are we any better?"

"Nope!" She answered with a happy giggle, carefully getting off of Steph and flopping cross-legged onto the bed.

"Thank you." She told her little lover, who nodded with a smile. Steph pulled her fingers free with a wince and looked up into Sora's ruby eyes. "G...go ahead. Just... be gentle."

He nodded the same as his sister and positioned himself at her entrance. She grit her teeth as he slipped inside. He was slender, but quite a bit longer than her fingers and she watched every pleasurable inch slide into her pussy all the way to the base.

"Sora! Oh gods, Sora..."

"Steph... you feel amazing inside. Sorry, but I'm gonna start moving, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fuah...!" His thrusting was better than she had expected.

While they got into a nice rhythm, Shiro, who had just stripped down to her striped panties and dark blue thighhighs, laid on her stomach and took hold of Steph's right hand, licking her juices from her digits.

Steph closed her eyes for a moment and took in the situation. Her whole body shook each time Sora thrust into her and her fingers tickled where they were touched by Shiro's tongue. Two very different sensations, but each with equal tenderness and care. The russet was sure that pleasing her two kings would be no small task, but it was quickly turning into an enjoyable one. Eyelids parting once more, she looked at the little girl and the way she was humping against her own hand.

"Ahn S-Shiro... that's no good. I still want to taste you. It's haaaahhhkay, right?" She wiggled her fingers at the girl's tongue.

"Nii. Han you pihk huur uhp?" Shiro asked, speaking around her lover's fingers.

"Steph, put your arms around my neck." She obediently followed the boy's instructions.

He fit his hands beneath her back and hoisted her up into his lap in one swift motion, her center fittingly snuggly against him. She slipped just a little further down from all of her weight and had to take a second to compose herself, swearing she could feel him reaching all the way to her womb.

When they had resituated, Shiro stood on the bed and dropped her panties to her ankles, kicking them off the side. She sidled her way between her two, entangled lovers and was the perfect height for her pussy to line up with the russet's mouth. Taking just one look at the white-haired girl's perfectly smooth pussy was enough to make her give it a good lick from top to bottom. Shiro tangled her fingers in Steph's fiery locks when she swayed.

While Sora wasn't granted a great deal of room for movement in this position, he did get an amazing view of his little sister's ass and while he idly rolled his hips up into the redhead, who was admittedly more involved in her cunnilingus, a thought occurred to him. Taking one of Shiro's supple ass cheeks in each hand, he spread them apart and buried his face between them, mimicking what Steph did from the front. Though Steph had no idea why the little girl's insides suddenly clamped down tighter on her tongue, Shiro was fully aware of the second muscle that had just worked its way inside her from behind. She cried loudly and slumped further onto the russet's head.

"NII! Both is bad! Shiro will... Shiro will cum right away! Nyyyaaaa! So g...good!" The white-haired king panted.

Egged on by her hypnotic moans, Steph redoubled her efforts. She twirled her tongue against the girl's swollen lips and clit, and shook it about inside her pussy, joining her lover's effort of licking every inch of Shiro's insides. She grasped her little king's hips to drive in even deeper as the raven-haired king did the same and so they entwined their fingers, working their own hips in an unsteady rhythm as they strove to bring Shiro to a powerful orgasm. Teamwork soon had the desired effect and both of Shiro's holes clenched tightly upon them as she shook, her legs wobbling dangerously.

"Ahh, fuah! Steph... nii! I'm c...cumming! I'm cumming from both your tongues! Haaaaaah!"

Sora held himself in place and rubbed circles into his sister's thighs with his thumbs, but Steph was compelled to lap up all the juices that squirted out of the little girl. Her mouth was filled with Shiro's sweet-bitter taste. She collected every drop of the liquid with her tongue and swirled it around in her mouth, wanting to savor the strange taste as long as she could.

Shiro dropped into their laps again, still facing Steph, and her impact made the Russet remember Sora's cock snug firmly in her stomach. She gasped, allowing some of the juices to spill from her mouth. The little girl took one look at the pussy juice trail that now spread up to her mouth from her tits and followed it all the way home, sticking her tongue into the older girl's mouth still filled with her own taste. They swapped the liquid back and forth until Sora decided the sight was too much to just sit back and watch. Hands wrapped under the russet's ass, he impressively lifted them both into the air and let their combined weight drive himself back home into his queen.

"AHH! Sora wait! That's way too... GOOD!" He had dropped them again. He smiled as he lifted them the next time. "W-with Shiro there it hits such a good spot and... and it hitsh sho..." And back down. "haaaaaaaaard!" Her head lolled back, and Shiro, having recovered, began to play with her nipples, enjoying her lewd expression.

Making sure to act as more than just dead weight, the white-haired king tended to their queen's breasts just as fiercely as the two siblings had done together. Sprawled out digits sunk into one fleshy mass, her rubbing palm simulating the nipple, and her teeth teased at the opposite erect bud; tugging, nipping, and rolling it in her mouth.

The russet was beyond words, finding it hard to even get the various moans of ecstasy past her lips. Not wanting to impede Sora, she limited her hands to clutching the little girl tightly to her chest and managed to get her legs beneath her to help him thrust as best as she could. That effort failed entirely when an orgasm flooded her body, turning her legs to jelly in the process. It was hard for her to find her voice amidst the sensation.

"W...wait! Anymore ish bad! I'm already... cumming... oh, gods...! " Though she was barely audible, her two kings heard her plea and ceased their ministrations, two sets of hands on her back imploring her to come closer as she endured the rest of her convulsions.

Having been just an inch from the edge, Sora grit his teeth as her clenching walls persuaded him to cum as well, the russet receiving an extended wave of pleasure as his member twitched and spurted inside her. When the whole messy affair was over, the boy fell onto his back and the two girls went with him, Shiro becoming a pancake between her two lovers. She was really starting to enjoy that.

"Oi... you ok, Shiro?" A hand idly scratching the top of her head accompanied the question.

"Hai hai. It's nice being embraced like this." She spoke into the valley of Steph's breasts. "Having a family like this..."

Steph blushed and felt Sora's arms close tightly on her back. "Yeah... it's the first time we've ever let anyone one else into our family." He sighed.

The russet shook her head a little. Her expression wasn't one of disapproval, but of mild amusement. "Mou, Sora. You make it sound like such a tender moment, but... you're still hard." She clenched down on him to confirm it.

The raven-haired king was silent for a long pause. "Well it's admittedly pretty arousing!" His laughter filled the chamber.

Shiro giggled too and patted the Russet's shoulder. "Up, Steph. We're just getting started."

"Eh?" The Warbeast experience still etched into her mind, she obliged without a second thought, a sticky squish signifying her separation from her king, and sat back on her legs.

Sora propped himself up with his arms once Shiro had stretched out in front of him, eyes on his dripping member. "Waaaa, so much came out. Steph will probably soak the bed."

"Eh?! S-sorry!" She clasped her hand over her pussy to stem the flow and grimaced slightly at the feel of the liquid that was dripping out from inside her.

"Then again, I suppose we could have Jibril lick it clean later." She mused, easily sliding her hand up and down his cock from the slickness of their juices.

"You can't do that. She'd enjoy it..." Steph sighed.

Both siblings chuckled, but Sora's cut short when a little pair of lips closed on the end of his dick and did their best to work downwards.

"Haah, sis. Your mouth is incredibly hot and your tongue work is impressive. You've clearly studied for this."

"Same as you, nii." She slowly slid her tongue from base to tip before calling over her shoulder. "Steph!"

Not really thinking about what she was doing, Steph had slipped a few fingers back into her cum soaked pussy and idly started thrusting them, only acknowledging her sudden trance when Shiro called her name, much to her embarrassment. She flushed and started speaking rapidly.

"Eh? No! It's not what it looks like! I was just... I mean I didn't want it to drip on the covers so I... I...!" She squirmed helplessly under the unblinking eyes of the little white-haired girl. Her head slumped forward, but at last her voice came in a whisper. "Shiro... I still want more..."

Sora laughed soundlessly at her horny embarrassment and his sister tugged at the russet with a smile on her face and the older girl crawled closer with her off hand still covering her pussy. "Don't be silly, Steph. We're not nearly finished. Next we'll treat nii with our mouths."

Though she wasn't quite sure what to do, Steph followed Shiro's lead in licking the raven-haired king. Her little mouth started with simple licks up and down his shaft and gradually led up to taking the head between her lips. Having enough of an idea, the russet began licking where Shiro had left off, occasionally sliding her tongue up to meet the other girl's lips, while idly twisting the fingers that had slipped back inside herself. Sora barely made a sound, simply tangling his hands into their different locks of hair and memorising the way they slipped between his fingers. Steph grew bolder in her work and joined Shiro in thoroughly exploring the length of his cock. They would run their tongues along so that they touched each other, nip and pull the skin lightly, and at different intervals they would take as much of his dick down their throats as they could.

When they began outrightly kissing with his dick between them, the boy instinctively began thrusting into their two pairs of lips like they were the softest onahole and groaned from the sensation.

"If you two keep making out like that, I'll cum again in no time." He said, clenching his teeth to fight back.

"That's bad, nii. Like this it would go to waste." She gave a last few licks before drawing back. "You should let Steph drink it all."

Barely realising that the notion hadn't at all seemed unreasonable to her, the russet looked at her little lover in surprise. "But what about you, Shiro?"

She only winked and scooted back on the bed leaving Steph to take over her post. Enthusiastically, she did so, swallowing Sora's cock nearly to the base and looking up at him with hazy sapphire eyes. The russet enjoyed the way he kneaded her hair with his hands and didn't pay much mind to the weight that pressed onto her back.

The truth was that the little girl wasn't very heavy and the sucking girl, locked in an erotic staring contest, didn't think much of being mounted while on all fours. She also failed to notice one hand leaving her hair, fully absorbed with her task of using her tongue to its fullest extent. The thing that finally got her attention was feeling her hand being brushed away and several tiny fingers pushing past her pussy lips.

"Agh! Easy Steph!" Sora yelled. In her surprise, her teeth had clamped down on him and she pulled away hurriedly at the realisation.

"Sora! I'm so sorry! Are you oh... ohhhhhhhhh gods..." She couldn't even finish her thought. She didn't know where Shiro had gotten that sort of technique, but it was amazing.

The raven-haired king smiled once more and, though she couldn't see it, he was working a finger carefully into Shiro's pussy. "Heh. Not quite as alright as you, it seems. Isn't she something? I don't know where she learns it all!"

"Sora..." Steph stroked him a few times and kissed the spot that she had bitten, but other than that, she rested her head on his leg uselessly. She was certain that Shiro had managed to slip her entire tiny fist inside of her. "I'm sorry. I can't go on. It feels too good!" Gasping breaths were scattered throughout her speech.

Spurred on by the twisting digit inside her, Shiro continued her pleasurable assault on their queen. Her whole hand had indeed fit inside and while she did her best to rub her knuckles into the other girl's g-spot, she kissed the smooth flesh of her ass. Deciding it would be a waste not to, she slid her tongue along the supple skin till it slipped over the russet's ass hole.

'Even there?!' Steph thought, words having been fully replaced by pleasurable moans. The way she had gasped and the sudden unfocused look in her eyes made it pretty easy for Sora to guess what his little sister was up to.

Not able to fight off her orgasm anymore, Steph braced for the worst. Feeling sure that Shiro would slide off her back when she came and put them all in a jumble, she forced herself back up onto her hands. It had the opposite effect.

"Ahhn, Sh-Shiroooooooooooo!" When an orgasm finally rippled through her body, her legs gave out under the little girls weight with impressive speed. They collapsed fast enough to displace her weight and send her tumbling, rather acrobatically, onto her back, sprawled out on the wide bed.

Sora's eyebrows shot up in surprise, never having expected the display. "What's with that sort of fancy move?! I thought we weren't competing! Are you okay, Shiro?"

"Mou... what happened...?" Steph was still fuzzy, her frame shaking slightly.

From behind her could be heard giddy laughter. "Steph is lots of fun, nii! Don't worry, I'm fine. My hand is stuck though."

Sora was impressed that Steph was still finding new shades of scarlet to turn as she lifted her ass enough for Shiro to free her hand. Deciding it was just about the cutest look he'd seen her wear, the boy quickly pressed his lips against her and wrapped her tightly in his arms. Thankful to have something for support after her orgasm and fully willing to return his kiss, she let herself be tightly embraced, mild thoughts of what Shiro might be doing playing at the back of her mind. She sank into his kiss, but before she was able to slip her tongue into his mouth and enjoy it, he pulled away. Steph looked at him in a huff, disappointment clear on her face.

"Sora, wait... I want... to kiss you more..." Fighting hard, she met his eye and there was no embarrassment in her voice this time; only longing.

The ravenette stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. "I didn't think it'd feel so good to hear you say that. Please turn around, Steph."

"Wha? Around? But why?" Not really understanding, she forced her body to comply and turned, careful not to hit Shiro in the process.

He followed her around and the two of them towered over the little girl who was gently wiggling her way between Steph's crouched legs to lap at her sodden pussy.

"Sh-Shiro! At least, hng... be more gentle. I just came so it's too soon for that." She felt the white-haired girl's tongue ease up, but it didn't stop. Her eyes sunk closed, meeting Sora again and mumbling against his lips. "Where do you two get all this energy...?"

His tongue was her only answer for awhile, but she didn't mind. It was getting to the point that she might not be able to do without the two of them. Even if the russet had never imagined having a pair of lovers, she couldn't find any complaint about having a tongue sliding between both her sets of lips. They were going to drive her crazy before the day was through, which could be any number of hours in their case. Just the thought made her clench a little tighter.

They pulled apart, leaving a little trail of saliva. "Ehehe... sorry about that. We're used to keeping active for days on end!"

Feeling Shiro speak from that position was an admittedly tingly experience for the older girl. "Nii is a liar. We barely ever get up from the floor."

"Activity doesn't necessarily warrant full body movement, my dear sister." He said.

"No. She's r...right. All your sitting around doesn't explain why you have so much endurance for s…sex." The russet replied, fighting against the girl's tongue.

"Lots of masturbation experience." She continued licking.

Her brother shrugged. "Being a shut-in can get pretty boring, I'll admit."

"But if that's the case, why haven't the two of you just... had sex before?" Asked the russet.

There was a strange glimmer in the boy's ruby eyes as he chuckled. "I think you may still be a little slow, Steph. The two of us are one and one person can't have sex."

Watching how easily Sora slid his slick cock into Shiro's pussy, Steph finally got what her kings had been saying. "Mou... you can't be serious. Blank, you're ridiculous!"

"Sorry!" The two siblings answered together, but she got the feeling they didn't really mean it.

Then again, the russet could hardly complain. She got the feeling that Sora was trying to tell her something, but all she could focus on was Shiro's little hole and the way her brother energetically drove up into her. The raven-haired king took note of that with a smile. He fixed his hands firmly on her childish hips and worked on slamming his cock to the hilt, coaxing forth even more sweet moans from the little girl's busy lips and a symphony of wet squishing noises from her pussy.

Trying her best not to sink her hips down onto Shiro's face and smother her, Steph pulled at her own nipples and pinched her clit while thinking how satisfying it would be to cum in the little girl's mouth while she got fucked. If she came too, her frantic tongue work would almost be too much. Sora seemed to be in agreement with her unspoken idea because he started doing his utmost to make Shiro cum before he gave in to the pressure of her squeezing hole.

The chain reaction started with Shiro, when Sora pinched both of her hardened nipples, and quickly spread through to her lovers. Her pussy clenched Sora hard enough to finally send him over the edge and Steph toppled after him, spurred on by the little girl's bite. She swallowed the older girl's juices greedily while her pussy was filled full with her brother's cum.

"Ahhhhhn! Th-that was ama... hey, what? Fuaah! Sora, Shiro?! He-hey! Yaahn!" Steph didn't exactly get her moment to breathe.

Having come down from yet another orgasm, she expected a minute to rest, even if they weren't entirely done. Instead, Sora pulled out of his sister (sporting the same, impressive hard-on) while she flipped onto her knees and knocked the russet backwards. She then instantly returned to Steph's overly sensitive pussy and lurched forward as Sora thrust into her ass.

Steph wanted to protest, to push her away, something; but she couldn't. All she could manage was to sink her hands into the girl's beautiful, white locks and cry out as she was brought so quickly to another orgasm. At this point she completely lost track of how many she had had. The spasms of her pussy came so close together, Shiro's tongue driving in deep with every thrust that she received from behind, that she couldn't distinguish one from the next. Her brow was caked with sweat and her bangs stuck to it in odd arrangements. Shiro's long, white locks had become a disheveled mess from the wrenching of her hands, and Sora didn't look any less like he was ready to drop. Despite their exhausted appearances though, the two siblings kept fucking like rabbits and even through her pleasure induced tears, Steph had to admire their stamina.

By the time Sora had cum his share in Shiro's ass as well, the russet was begging in hushed little whimpers. "No more... please, no more... it's too much... it's too good! No more. Let... let me rest..."

"Nii. Steph is cummed out."

"Hmmm... you may be right. I could go a few more rounds though. What do you think, imouto?" He pulled his cock free of her ass and regarded their collapsed queen, her arm over her forehead.

"Again." Shiro nodded her approval.

"Well how about we..."

When his sentence trailed off, Steph peered at them in expectation, watching her lover whisper into his sister's ear and taking note of the way she nodded her head.

The white-haired king crawled forward first. "Just lay back, Steph. You can take a rest. We only want to borrow your breasts."

"My breasts?" The look she gave was more of wonder than refusal.

Shiro's legs felt really warm against her sides, still clad in her thighhighs, and the older girl grabbed hold of them instinctively. The white haired girl pressed Steph's breasts together and lowered her little pussy onto them, rolling her hips against her nipples a few times. "That's right. Shiro has no breasts so this is something she's never been able to give to nii." She clutched at her barely budding chest, looking dejected, but Sora's hands closed over hers from behind.

"Don't be silly, Shiro. I told you before that you're a flawless beauty. Men don't love women just for the size of their breasts." He said, scooting up behind her.

"But I can't give nii a tit job with no tits."

"Well now we can enjoy one together. I think it's much better this way."

He slid his dick between Steph's squeezed breasts and it pushed through easily with all the cum that was dripping from his sister's holes onto their queen's chest.

Steph watched his member protrude from the valley of her breasts and decided this was a show she wouldn't mind seeing. "Mou, okay. Just don't crush me. You two weigh a lot together."

As one, the two kings began to rock back and forth against her chest, the younger girl grinding Steph's nipples against her pussy lips and the boy having his dick tightly sandwiched between them both. He held her about the waist as they rocked into a steady rhythm, each thrust making more cum drip from the little girl. Their slick grinding was making Steph twitch from the stimulation to her nipples, but she fought the urge to reach between her legs, instead distracting herself by rubbing circles into Shiro's thighs.

Sora grit his teeth. "I don't think I'll last much longer, Shiro..."

"Nii! I also want to!"

Understanding her wish, he slipped two fingers into her pussy and thrust them harshly up against the bundle of nerves that promised to make her next orgasm a mess. Keeping his thrusts just slow enough to match her pace, he stirred up her pussy until she was ready too.

"N-nii!"

"Open your mouth, Steph!" Was the command she obeyed without a second thought.

He pulled his fingers free and a jet of juices burst forth instantly. Steph had to close her eyes as ropes of cum and squirts of pussy juice covered her face and tits, and filled her mouth. She swallowed several times to get the thick concoction down her throat. It tasted strongly, predominantly bitter with a sweet undertone. There was still more on her lips to lick up. Sora lifted their weights off her chest before they became too heavy and Shiro busied herself with helping Steph lick up what she couldn't reach. A little make out session finished up their cleaning and guaranteed that everything had been swallowed by one or the other.

Steph spoke a bit breathily. "Are you two satisfied now?" She petted the girl lying on her chest just like she were a cat.

"That's up to, Shiro." He replied simply.

Looking up from the older girl's bust, Shiro turned to her brother where he was relaxing beside them. "Nii. I wanna fuck Steph too."

"If that's what you want."

The russet looked between them both. "Huh? Fuck me? How would that work?"

Action always seeming to be the simplest answer where Steph was concerned, Shiro rose to sit back down in her brother's lap. He sat up with his legs spread out to the sides and let her settle down above his cock, snuggling it tightly against her pussy. "Steph. Will you lick my cock clean for me?" The girl asked, shaking it enticingly against her stomach several times.

"Shiro's cock..." The russet crawled up between the siblings' legs and placed a gentle kiss on the girl's hardened member. "Such a big thing for such a little girl. Please, let me clean it for you.

It seemed like a fun enough game, so Steph brushed her hair behind her ear and took the head into her mouth. She licked up all the cum that was still sliding down the shaft and let it slip further and further down her throat. When she managed to kiss Shiro's clit, she pulled off and went back down again. Both siblings were thoroughly enjoying her treatment, impressed by how much she had learned in just one day. When her cock had been licked clean, she sought out those ruby orbs with lust-filled sapphire ones.

"Please fuck me, my king."

"How would my queen like to receive the cock she loves so much?" Shiro asked.

With only the slightest hint of embarrassment, the russet lay on her back and brought her thighhigh-clad legs to her chest. "I'd like to try... the way Shiro did it... please... fuck my ass too."

Sora rose onto his knees, lifting Shiro with him. Seeing over the top of her head was easy enough due to her height and it took just a moment for him to get them situated. "If that's what my queen desires."

Shiro slid her cock into Steph's tight ass and moaned from the feeling. "Steph is so warm inside..." She muttered against her lips.

The little girl wrapped her arms around the russet as they kissed and pulled them tightly together. Dark blue thighhighs were thrusting against the girl on her back and a white pair had wrapped themselves around both of the siblings. Sora held himself up with his arms and thrust into the russet in time with his sister. They weren't afforded much room to move in that position, but it didn't make much difference. Steph's ass was irresistibly tight, enough to ring Sora dry, and their pussies rubbed together so much in their embrace that just a few minutes was enough to see all of them approach the edge.

Steph looked up into Sora's eyes when she broke from Shiro for air and he gave her a strained smile. "Sora... Shiro... I love you both... I'm cummiiiiiiiing!"

"Stephanie!" They cried back in response, the waves of orgasm shooting through them just moments later.

It was with some difficulty that Sora flipped the three of them over so as to not crush the two girls with his weight, but by some force of nature, he managed it, and fell limp on the bed with the two of them lying on top of him. Their heavy breathing filled the chamber.

"Geez... like this... it's still a problem." Steph also made to tumble off of Shiro and it wound up with Steph and Sora embracing at the side and Shiro hugging them from above.

"I love you too, Steph." He said, turning to place a kiss on her lips.

"Nnn." Shrio agreed, nuzzling into their chests.

They had barely enjoyed the afterglow for two minutes when the doors swung open and in flew Jibril staring at a clipboard. "Master, why did I get stuck with all these duties today?! I don't even know what this one here i..."

Three naked royals all with one surprised, guilty look stared back at her. She stripped off her clothes with unthinkable speed and the clipboard hit the far wall with so much force that it stuck there. "Master that's no fair! I wanna play too!"

All three of them spoke at once. "Jibril, wait!" But she had already leapt over and was on her way to adding herself to the pile.

"AHHGGGGHHHH!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too bad because I'm repolishing my skills (again) and straight sex is always more difficult for me. Yuri and yaoi I can do, but when I'm writing straight sex I always feel like it's not very well done. I guess you can decide. Either way, I'll be back to yuri in the future. Hope you enjoyed! Till next time.**


End file.
